


090. Jack Frost

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: "Maybe Jack Frost isn't nipping at your nose, but I can do that instead." "Oh my God, shut up!"(I didn't really follow it, again)Mileven





	090. Jack Frost

Mike nervously walked up to the secluded cabin that was currently housing the 13 year old, love of his life. Mike quickly did the secret knock that Hopper had taught him and the rest of their group. He awkwardly waited for one of the two residents to open the door, dressed in heavy winter coats and other gear with a backpack slung over his shoulders. Hopper ended up pulling open the slightly worn, wooden door to the cabin on the young boy. "Is wasn't expecting you back so soon kid. I'll go get her, come on it." Hopper instructed, turning around and walking back through the house.

Mike quickly followed Hopper in while Hopper opened El's door and slipped in. Mike waited on the couch near El's room while Hopper was talking in a hushed mumble to El. After about two minutes or so, El came out of here room first, quickly followed by Hopper. Mike quickly stood up and off the couch when El first slipped through the door. El walked over to Mike, while Hopper walked to the closet near the front door, which was still adorned with the five different locks, as Hopper had said, it was just for precaution.

El stood before Mike, slightly nervous, looking between his gaze that was a mix of confusion and an awkward form of affection, although it had kind of evolved since they had first met a little more than a year ago, they could and were still easily awkward around each other web it came to showing the feel about each other. Hopper came back to the living room, handing El a coat, boots, gloves, and a hat.

Hopper crossed his arms, and tried to look as menacing as he possibly could, but couldn't, "Alright, you two can have five minutes outside, just don't go too far, stay within sight of the cabin, stay away-" Hopper started, before El grabbed his hand. "Dad, calm down. We've done this." El soothed. El quickly put on the winter gear Hopper had given her before leading Mike outside.

The two walked across the snow covered hill in front of the cabin. "What are we doing?" El asked. "Well, Steve let me borrow his CD player, and I got this CD from Nancy with these Christmas songs on it." Mike alluded, Mike pulled out the CD player and the CD case from the backpack as El watched on in astonishment. Mike put the CD in and pressed play, soon after 'Once upon a Christmas' started playing through the speaker. They stood in silence, listening to the music radiating through the CD player.

After a few moments, about a minute into the song, Mike noticed Eleven slightly swaying to the music, or maybe she was shivering, but Mike reached over and grabbed her hands. El giggled as he did this, "Mike, what are you doing?" Mike laughed too, "Don't you remember dancing at the Snowball? I thought we could do it again. But like, our own." Mike sighed.

Mike and El leaned forward, but just as they were about to kiss, Hopper called for Jane to come back to the cabin, even though he could easily see them. He liked stopping them right before they kissed, mastering the fatherly skill of stopping their child from doing what they want. "Bye Mike." El breathed. "Bye El." Mike sighed. After Hopper had closed the door, enough so that it'd take a minute or so for him to tell for El again. Eleven quickly pecked Mike's lips with a chaste kids before running into the cabin, leaving Mike slightly dumbfounded and very amused.


End file.
